1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine for grinding workpieces in ultra-precision and, more particularly, to such a ultra-precision grinding machine for finishing circumferences and sides of grooves of the workpieces in ultra-precision.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, finally of metal pieces manufactured by an electric discharge machine in ultra-high precision has been achieved by using manual operation using an ultrasonic grinding machine. Such a manual operation naturally is associated with problems concerning inefficiency and inconsistency.
As a solution, the present inventor has proposed an improved ultra-precision grinding machine, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 4,563,837.
According to this improved ultra-precision grinding machine, finishing of a straight groove on a workpieces can be accomplished by operation of transporting the workpiece along the straight groove alone, so that the improvement in efficiency and consistency can be achieved.
However, this improved ultra-precision grinding machine is rather awkward in finishing a complicated curved groove loop on the workpiece.